1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, generally to a composition containing potassium and its use for alleviating, at least in part, the symptons of acne, psoriasis and seborrhea, as well as a method for its use.
More particularly, the present invention relates to a composition containing potassium, which is applied topically to a person's skin in area afflicted with acne, psoriasis or seborrhea for the purpose of reducing the effects of such skin ailments.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Acne vulgaris is a common inflammatory pilosebaceous skin disease characterized by comedones, papules, pustules, inflamed nodules, superficial pus filled cysts and in extreme cases canalizing and deep inflamed sacks.
Thus far, there is no complete cure for acne vulgaris. The cleansing agents that contain keratolytic properties, such as sulfur and salicylic acid, may have some drying effect and are acceptable if tolerated. The most effective topical agents known to the medical arts are benzoyl peroxide and tretinoin (more commonly known by its trademark "RETIN A.") Topical use of certain antibiotics serve useful therapeutic adjunct. Systemic antibiotics have been tried with some success. Latest in acne treatment was the introduction of isoretinoin (more commonly known by the trademark "ACCUTANE.") The exact mechanism of action of ACCUTANE is not fully understood. Although introduction of ACCUTANE appeared to be a breakthrough in acne treatment, because of its risk of severe adverse effects of multi-system involvement, its use is limited and restricted to patients with severe cystic acne who do not responds to other conventional treatments.
Psoriasis is chronic, recurrent skin disease of unknown etiology transmitted autosomal dominant trait and characterized by sharply circumscribed scaly patches. There is no complete cure for psoriasis. The usual effective treatment includes topical use of salicylic acid, tars, anthralin compounds and corticostreoids. Latest in psoriasis treatment is the introduction of etratinate (trademark "TEGISON") systemically and calcipotrien (trademark "DOVONEX") topically.
The mechanism of action of TEGISON is unknown. This product is known to have the potential of causing severe adverse reactions, therefore its use is limited to severe cases of psoriasis which do not respond to other, more conventional, treatments.
Calcipotriene ointment ("DOVONEX ") is a synthetic derivative of vitamin D3. The controlled studies demonstrated that at least 70% of patients treated with Dovonex showed marked improvement after eight weeks of treatment. Although this product is highly effective in treatment of psoriasis, a transient and reversible elevation of serum calcium may occur during treatment, therefore, extreme precaution should be taken and if serum calcium elevation occurs, treatment should be discontinued until the serum calcium level returns to normal.
Seborrheic dermatitis is common inflammatory, scaly, crusting eruption, involving the body areas containing greatest concentration of sebaceous glands. The most effective topical agents so far are salicylic acid, tars, sulfur and corticosteroids.
There is a significant demand and need in the medical arts for an effective treatment in reducing the symptoms of acne vulgaris, psoriasis and seborrhea, which is substantially non-toxic to the vast majority of patients undergoing such a treatment.
Numerous treatments for acne, psoriasis or seborrhea have been provided in prior art that are adapted to be utilized. While these treatments may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.